camrenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kłopoty
Przepraszam za tamto w komnacie - szepcze cicho Katarzyna, gdy jemy kolację. - Dopiero przed chwilą dowiedziałam się, co stało się z twoim wujkiem. - W porządku - mruczę. Camila delikatnie głaszcze moje udo, a ja nieznacznie rozluźniam swoje mięśnie. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się w moją stronę, grzebiąc widelcem w jedzeniu. - Wydaję jutro bal z okazji swojego powrotu i odnalezienia ciebie - Batory spogląda na mnie z troską, a ja kiwam głową. - Liczę, że pojawicie się na nim we dwie - dodaje z uśmiechem. Patrzę niepewnie na Camilę, ale nie mogę nic odczytać z jej twarzy. - To miłe z pani strony - mówi brązowooka. Wciąż nie przełamała swojej nieśmiałości, ale do tego jeszcze powoli dojdziemy. - Mów mi po imieniu, proszę... Nie jestem jeszcze aż taka stara - śmieje się radośnie. - I ty też, Lauren, jeśli chcesz. - Oczywiście - mówimy obie w tym samym czasie. Patrzę na brunetkę, która rumieni się słodko. - Zgodne... Podoba mi się to - mruczy rozbawiona Katarzyna, a skóra dziewczyny przybiera bardziej czerwony kolor. - Przyjdziecie, prawda? - Z wielką chęcią! Dawno nie byłam na imprezie... - zaczynam, ale dłoń Cabello na moim ramieniu przerywa mi. - Lauren, to nie impreza tylko bal - śmieje się. Gromię ją wzrokiem, na co obie wybuchają gromkim śmiechem. - Camila ma rację, ale nazywaj to jak chcesz - mamrocze Batory. W korytarzu migają mi blond włosy Dinah. - Hej, dziewczynki! Będzie nam miło, jeśli do nas dołączycie - po krótkiej chwili w jadalni zjawiają się Hansen i Brooke. Ally spogląda na mnie smutno, a potem słyszę jej głos w mojej głowie. ''Dinah coś kombinuje, Lauren. '' Zaciskam pięści, aż bieleją mi knykcie. Moja dziewczyna to zauważa i ponownie masuje moje udo. Odrobinę się rozluźniam, ale sam fakt, że blondynka może coś szykować na nas, przeraża mnie. Rozprawię się z nią raz dwa, ale Camila nawet nie będzie w stanie zareagować. Dinah jako wampir jest sto razy silniejsza od niej. - Będzie nam bardzo miło - mówi słodko Hansen, uśmiechając się chytrze. Warczę wściekle, a Katarzyna posyła mi zaskoczone spojrzenie. - Napiłabym się wina, a pani, pani Batory? - Pewnie, z przyjemnością - uśmiecha się grzecznie. Jej spojrzenie jest łagodne i troskliwe. ''Żebyś wiedziała, co myśli ta suka, Katarzyno. ''Ona nie wie, a ja wiem. Niestety Hansen idealnie zagłusza swoje myśli, abym nie mogła ich odczytać. - Camila, może pójdziesz? - posyła fałszywy uśmiech dziewczynie. ''Normani już tam czeka, Laur, ''ponownie w mojej głowie odzywa się głosik Ally. - Ani mi się, kurwa, waż - krzyczę, zauważając, że dziewczyna wstaje. Porywam ją w mocny uścisk i przytulam do piersi. Wydaje się być zaskoczona, bo bierze głęboki oddech, ale ostatecznie wtula się w moją klatkę piersiową i obejmuje mnie ramionami. Biorę głębszy wdech, że brunetka nie zaprotestowała i dziękuję za to Bogu. Nie wiadomo, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby faktycznie zeszła do piwnicy. Kordei nie powstrzymałaby się przed zaatakowaniem jej, a Hansen zapewne by jej w tym pomogła. Podnoszę Camilę za uda tak, by mogła opleść mnie nogami w talii. W wampirzym tempie przebiegam przez zamek do swojej komnaty. Czuję lekką ulgę, gdy znajduję się wreszcie w swoim pokoju. Przynajmniej mam pewność, że nikt tu nie wejdzie. Siadam na łóżku i pociągam dziewczynę na swoje kolana. Wtulam twarz w zagłębienie jej szyi. Wyczuwam pulsującą tętnicę, która jest niezwykle kusząca. Zamiast tego przełykam jad i składam tam czuły pocałunek. Zakrywam kły, by kąsać delikatnie odkryty fragment skóry. Niestety po kilku chwilach muszę się odsunąć, by nie zrobić Camili krzywdy. Poziom krwi w moim organizmie zdecydowanie zmalał po takiej bliskości, a nie cię jej skrzywdzić przez mój brak samokontroli. Coraz łatwiej mi opanować pragnienie w pobliżu Cabello, ale przyzwyczajam się do tego. - Wszystko dobrze? - pyta, głaszcząc mnie po policzku. Uważnie mi się przygląda, marszcząc brwi. - Twoje oczy są teraz czarne - na jej twarzy pojawia się grymas. - Chcę znowu spojrzeć w te hipnotyzujące zielenią tęczówki - przyznaje nieśmiało. Uśmiecham się i składam szybki pocałunek na jej ustach. - Muszę zapolować - przyznaję z niechęcią. Dziewczyna wolno wypuszcza powietrze, szepcząc ciche "ohh". - Zwykle nie miałam aż takich bliskich kontaktów z innymi osobami. Ludzie świadomie nas unikają, bo w jakiś sposób odpycha ich nasza odmienność. - Rozumiem... Czyli mogłabyś mnie teraz zaatakować? - pyta ze smutkiem. Kręcę głową i wzdycham. Przecież już jej mówiłam, że nigdy jej nie skrzywdzę. - Żywię się tylko krwią zwierzęcą i naprawdę umiem się kontrolować przy takim bezbronnym człowieku jak ty - wyjaśniam. - Jaa... Nigdy nie chciałam być potworem, dlatego poluję na zwierzęta... - Hej, nie uważam, że jesteś potworem - łapie moją twarz w swoje ciepłe i delikatne dłonie. Po części uwielbiam tą naszą bliskość. Ciepło jej ciała idealnie niweluje zimno mojego. - Nie boję się ciebie, bo wiem, że obronisz mnie przed wszystkimi. Nawet przed samą sobą... - Z tym się z tobą zgodzę - uśmiecham się i jeszcze raz całuję szybko jej usta. - Chcesz trochę pospać? Pewnie wrócę późno w nocy. - Pewnie - szepcze cicho. Słyszę wyraźny strach w jej głosie. - Nie bój się - delikatnie głaszczę jej policzki. - Poproszę Katarzyny i Ally, by przyszły tutaj do pokoju. Wolę się upewnić, że nie stanie ci się żadna krzywda... - Okej - uśmiecha się słodko i muska wargami mój policzek. Kładę się z nią chwilę, a gdy mam pewność, że zasnęła idę prosto do piwnicy. *** Pożałujesz, Dinah Jane! - warczę, przyciskając blondynkę do ściany. Wciąga ze światem powietrze, starając się wyrwać z mojego uścisku, ale jestem silniejsza. Siłuje się ze mną cały czas, choć wie, że nie ma żadnych szans. Jednym ruchem bym ją unicestwiła, ale nie robię tego, bo nie szukam zemsty. - Jeśli chociażby przyjdzie ci przez myśl zabicie Camili to przysięgam, że ciebie pierwszą zobaczą w trumnie! Poćwiartuję cię i rozczłonkowaną zakopię pod płotem podśpiewując radośnie marsza żałobnego! - Więc co, Jauregui? Odsuwasz się od swoich przyjaciółek, bo jakiś marny człowiek zawrócił ci w głowie - sapie, ledwo dysząc. Wciąż stara się wyrwać spod mojego uścisku na szyi, lecz nie da rady. Remis, Hansen! - Od nikogo się nie odsuwam - warczę ostro. - Gdybyś nie chciała jej zabić to dalej byśmy się przyjaźniły! - Wystarczy, Lauren! - słyszę zachrypnięty głos Ally, która odciąga mnie do tyłu. - Dziewczyna jest moja i lepiej to uszanuj! - krzyczę jeszcze do Dinah, wyrywając się, ale Brooke trzyma mnie za ramiona. Dobrze wie, że z łatwością bym ją odepchnęła, bo jestem z nich najsilniejsza, ale nie robię tego. Chcę w końcu spokojnie iść na polowanie i wrócić do Camili. - Co tu się dzieje? Słychać was na całym dziedzińcu - Katarzyna wchodzi do piwnicy z grobową miną. - Już nic - warczę i próbuję wydostać się z pomieszczenia, ale dłoń matki skutecznie mnie zatrzymuje. - Co chciałaś zrobić Camili? - posyła pytanie w stronę Dinah, a jej spojrzenie z troskliwego zmienia się na groźne. Wymierza m takie samo w stronę dziewczyny, która wzdryga się niespokojnie. Trzy na dwie. Dwa do jednego dla mnie, Dinah! - Nic - odpowiada drżącym głosem. - Zaplanuj coś takiego jeszcze raz, a zobaczysz do czego jest zdolny team Batory-Jauregui - mówi opanowana. Widzę, że emocje nią targają tak samo jak mną, a jej myśli zmierzają w dość nieodpowiednim kierunku. - Lepiej będzie, jeśli razem z Normani opuścicie zamek na kilka tygodni i pojedziecie do swoich rodzin - jest dość stanowcza w tym, co robi. Podoba mi się to w jakiś sposób i teraz wiem, że niezależnie od czego mogę na niej polegać. - A gdy już będziecie pewne, że nie skrzywdzicie dziewczyny mojej córki, wrócicie. Może uda nam się zapomnieć o całej sprawie, jeżeli przeprosicie Camilę za swoje czyny i myśli. Dziewczyny zgodnie przytakują. Jeszcze chyba nigdy nie widziałam ich tak skorych do współpracy. Uświadamiam sobie, że mój wybuchowy charakter i ogromne opanowanie Katarzyny to istna mieszanka wybuchowa, ale czego matka by nie zrobiła dla swojego dziecka i na odwrót? - Zajmiecie się Camilą? Chciałabym iść na polowanie - zwracam się w stronę rodzicielki i Ally, które uśmiechają się i kiwają głowami. Teraz w spokoju mogę zapolować, wiedząc, że moja dziewczyna będzie już bezpieczna.